


farmboy - a seblos oneshot <3

by musicaltheatrewannabe



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, theatre husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltheatrewannabe/pseuds/musicaltheatrewannabe
Summary: cute farm scene in which seb introduces carlos to his animals and they confess their feelings <3
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	farmboy - a seblos oneshot <3

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the milky white idea on tumblr somewhere but i cant find the post anymore! so thank you whoever that was for the inspo
> 
> update: it was @dazesanddoodles <3 <3

Carlos was overwhelmed. He had known that Seb lived on a farm, but he hadn’t really known what that would look like. He definitely hadn’t thought it would be this big, with the open fields going on and on into the distance in front of them. “Wow,” was all he could manage, and Seb laughed.

“Come on, I’ll show you around- you can meet the family,” Seb grinned and started out onto the grass, looking back to see if Carlos was following him.

He was not. Seb stopped in his tracks and sighed. “Does it get really muddy?” Carlos asked, concerned for his new blue converse. He really shouldn’t have worn them today, but he had just wanted to impress Seb.

“No it doesn’t, relax!” Seb reassured him, beckoning for him to follow again. Then, without looking down, he added, “your cute blue shoes will be fine.”

Carlos blushed, giddy at the fact that Seb had noticed them. Oh well, the shoes had served their purpose in that case, and could do with getting a bit worn in. He took a careful step onto the grass and then hurried to catch up to Seb. It smelled like manure, but the instant he saw Seb’s face beaming with pride, he stopped noticing the smell and couldn’t help but chuckle. Seeing Seb in his element like this, pausing to pet and introduce every animal to him, Carlos felt special, like he might actually matter to Seb. And he hadn’t realized, but he had never really felt like that, at least not in a while, and definitely never like this.

“And this old girl is Milky White” Seb giggled and looked up at Carlos.

“Oh my god, are you serious? Into the Woods?” Carlos laughed and moved tentatively closer to the cow, “you’re such a nerd!” He was trying to be sarcastic, but Seb’s grin was contagious and he really couldn’t conceal his nervous energy.

Seb laughed and, without taking his eyes off of Carlos, said “I’ll definitely take that as a compliment! You know you can pet her- I mean, if you want, no pressure, but she’s really the sweetest thing…” he trailed off and looked back at Milky White in adoration. She responded with a huff of air and a flick of her fly-covered tail.

“I’m not so sure, animals don’t usually like me…” Carlos hesitated, tapping his foot on the grass, “I had a pet fish that kept trying to jump out of its bowl to get away from me.”

Seb laughed, rubbing Milky White between the ears before shifting to the side to make room for Carlos. “Don’t worry, she won’t run away, she likes you already!”

Carlos nervously bit his lip- he still wasn’t convinced. “How do you know?” he challenged Seb, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, Milky White loves me, and I like you so, uh, by association, you’ll be fine!” Seb blushed and Carlos’ lips dropped open ever so slightly in surprise. They had gone to homecoming together and had been flirting ever since, but neither of them had actually verbally acknowledged their feelings for the other. Carlos reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Milky White’s back, staring at the cow to avoid Seb’s eyes but with an inevitable smile creeping up on his lips. Seb put his hand on top of Carlos’, startling him, and moved it gently over the cow’s back. Seb’s voice went soft, to a timbre Carlos had never heard before. “There you go, see? She loves you.”

Carlos finally let himself meet Seb’s eyes, the two pairs of glasses sending their reflections back to each other as the sky reached the pink-orange shade of sunset around them. He cleared his throat, “I mean, it’s all thanks to you. She must know that I like you, so, by association…” he trailed off and they both laughed. Carlos looked back at the cow, rubbing her between the ears, “you really are a sweetheart, Seb must have raised you right.”

Seb smiled even wider and said “well, she is my favorite! But don’t tell the other cows, they get jealous.”

A look of genuine worry crossed Seb’s face and Carlos laughed, grabbing his hand. “Hey, thanks for showing me all of this. I never thought that I of all people would appreciate farmland, but it really is so beautiful.”

Seb chuckled and beamed at the boy in front of him. “I’m just being a good host, but I’m glad you like it.” His gaze lingered on Carlos for a moment but then he glanced down at their hands and quickly squeezed before letting go. “So!” He took a step back and threw his hands in the air, doing a little spin, “this ends our tour of the farm!”

Carlos just looked at him in sheer disbelief of this boy’s very existence and the fact that he actually liked him. With a sudden burst of confidence, Carlos took a deep breath and said “no, it doesn’t.” Seb looked a little confused before Carlos closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy’s neck and kissing him. Seb’s eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation and a few moments later, after the initial shock subsided, he kissed back. Carlos was immediately hyper-aware of his heart racing in his chest, his lips on Seb’s, and Seb’s arms wrapping around his back to pull him impossibly closer. It was like the feeling he had whenever they danced together, but exponentially amplified. Carlos ran his hand through Seb’s hair, cherishing the feeling before pulling away, Seb’s mouth chasing his as they parted.

Seb reached up to adjust his crooked glasses and then did the same for Carlos, his hand lingering on the other boy’s frames for a few seconds. “Right, ok, so that was the end of the tour” he giggled, unable to take his eyes off of Carlos.

“Yeah, wow, that was very bold of me” Carlos blushed, “I can’t believe that just happened…” He stared at his feet, his confidence fading as quickly as it had come.

Their silence was interrupted when Milky White flicked her tail at Seb, urging him to respond. He laughed and said “well I’m very glad it did, because I do really like you- if that wasn’t obvious.”

Carlos chuckled and rolled his eyes, “well ok, I really like you too, but we all knew that, huh Milky White?” He gave the cow one last pat and Seb couldn’t help but smile at how comfortable Carlos was becoming with her.

Seb took Carlos’ hand, swinging it and saying “come on, I’ll show you the house now!” With a skip in his step, he pulled Carlos along behind him.

“You’re so cute, farmboy,” Carlos grinned as he hurried after Seb, the sun finally going down around them.


End file.
